


Gun

by scottielang



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Gun Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: John fucks you with his gun uwu





	Gun

The sound of the door to your apartment slamming open and closed gave you an idea of what kind of mood John was in.

Annoyed? Angry? Pissed off? All of the above?

"Hi" He grumbled, sitting next to you on the sofa with an irritated sigh.

"Rough day...?" You questioned, gazing up at him. The clean white shirt he originally left in was now almost completely red, his hair a mess, and a small horizontal cut across the bridge of his nose. He didn't seem hurt, just angry. "And what's with the blood?"

"Yeah - rough day." He replied, too nonchalantly. "Bloods not mine. Don't worry"

"Hmm..." You hummed in response, crawling over to him and straddling his lap. "Anything I can do to... help?" 

You rested your hands on his chest, playing with the collar of his bloody shirt. He sighed deeply, his hands making their way to your bare thighs. He rubbed them up and down, squeezing oh so gently. He suddenly leans in, kissing your neck, maybe even nipping slightly. He stays like this for a short while, making sure to leave a few marks, before breaking contact. 

"I could maybe think of a few things... to make my day a little better..." 

You raised an eyebrow, as he leaned in to kiss your lips, holding the sides of your face. You deepen the kiss, moving your hands up to his hair, fingers tangling themselves in his mane. Without breaking the kiss, he snakes his calloused hand in between your soft thighs, toying with you gently. 

"No panties?" He questions.

You shake your head no with a smirk.

"So wet... and all for me? Fuck baby... I bet you taste so... good..."

He swiftly pulled out the two digits he had pumping inside you out. All while maintaining heavy eye contact, he brings the two slick fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. He lets out a pornographic moan. 

"I wanna try something... You wanna let me try something, huh princess?"

"Anything."

Without missing a beat, he flips you onto your back, pulling his pistol out of its holster. 

"It's not loaded." He reassured you. You nodded.

"You're so good to me, you know that?" He states, lining the gun up with your folds. "So good to me... I love you more than anything..."

Before you could respond, the gun was thrust into you, the coldness of the metal shocking you, sending shivers all across your body.

"John!!" You exclaimed.

"Yeah, baby? Feel good?"

"Y-Yes John... So good!! So good!"

The gun kept on pumping in and out of you, driving you insane. 

"John- I'm c-close..." 

"You gonna cum for me baby? Then cum"

Almost like clockwork, you clenched around the gun releasing yourself, vision going white. 

"J-John!!" You yelled as you climaxed

"It's okay, baby... I'm here... Cum for me..." 

He pulled the gun out, leaving you feeling empty. Your vision regained, slowly. 

"Hmm baby..." Sounded like John wasn't done yet. "Want a taste?"

He brought the gun up to your lips, and you opened your mouth, accepting the gun, licking off your own juices. He brought the gun back out of your mouth, a string of saliva connecting your lips and the gun. 

"How'd you taste, huh?" 

"G-good" Your voice was still shaky. John caught onto this, chuckling. 

"You a little more relaxed now, huh baby?" You questioned.

"Yeah... Think I could use a shower though, don't you?... Round two, if you're up for it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to my inbox!! xx


End file.
